1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a cosmetic composition of unusual rheology, being a semi-solid at rest while under the slow shear rates of pouring fractures into solid segments.
2. The Related Art
Properly formulated cleansers will effectively and efficiently remove previously applied face powder, rouge, foundation bases, eyeshadow and lipstick. Commercial facial cleansers depend on surfactant ingredients. These surfactants, when contacted with water, sometimes generate a bubbly foam. The cleansers of commerce are usually found in either a gel, lotion or cream form. There is, however, a continual search for less traditional forms that would provide an aesthetically pleasing presentation.
Efforts by this laboratory in seeking less traditional product forms have been focused upon evaluating cooperative properties between various surfactants and thickeners. Among the more interesting surfactants are alkyl polyglycosides which recently have become commercially available. These materials are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,318 (Cook et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,319 (Payne). Alkyl polyglycosides are low molecular weight sugars, such as glucose polymerized to a chain length between 1.2 and 3 monomer units, that have been reacted with a C.sub.8 -C.sub.18 fatty alcohol. Good foam and exceptional skin mildness are noteworthy properties of these materials.
A wide variety of thickeners are available to the cosmetic chemist. A relatively new entry in this category is reported in U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,462 (Gloor et al.). Therein is described polyether esters formed from the alkoxylation of pentaerythritol. This class of thickening agent is reported to have low reactivity with other chemicals, to have low toxicity and is said to be useful over a broad pH range.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a less traditional product form having an aesthetically pleasing presentation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a clear gel that opacifies upon being rubbed into the skin.
Still another object of the present invention to provide a cleanser of exceptional foaming and cleaning activity.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the description and examples which follow.